The Lombardi Cancer Center (LCC) Animal Shared Resource (ASR) provides an efficient, economical, effective and ethical use of animals for the performance of cancer-related studies. This is accomplished through a centralized resource, where AALAS-certified veterinary technicians/technologists provide high quality animal research services to LCC members. A significant emphasis is placed on the use of immune deficient rodents. Major services provided by the ASR include: coordination of animal purchase requests; inoculation of tumor cells into animals; in vivo propagation of tumor cell lines in animals; measurement of tumors; administration of carcinogens, drugs and hormonal agents; collection of tumors, organs and sera; performing necropsies and obtaining biopsies. A service for the production of rabbit polyclonal antisera also is provided. Three additional rooms also are maintained to NIH Biosafety Level 2 standards for investigators using retroviraI vectors and chemical carcinogens. The ASR is located within Georgetown University Medical School's Division of Comparative Medicine (DCM). The DCM is a centralized, AAALAC accredited, USDA registered animal facility and has an approved letter of assurance on file at the NIH. All cell lines for inoculation require evidence of current Murine Antibody Production test status. The general environment and animal health is monitored by the use of sentinel mice maintained in each animal room. All immune-deficient rodents are maintained within a Specific Pathogen Free environment. The services of this resource are critical to the effective and economical use of animals by LCC investigators. The highly trained and experienced technical staff work closely with cancer center members to provide quality animal care and technical services in support of peer reviewed cancer research requiring the use of animals. From 07/01/01 to 06/30/02, these services were used in support of 19 peer-reviewed projects performed by LCC members in six of the seven LCC programs. Continuing increases in demand led to a substantial increase in space, provided by DCM, in 1996 and again in 2000.